Camp Confidential: Secret Style
by polarbrr97
Summary: 4 pretty little girls with strange little secrets enter the camp. Can they survive without telling their secrets?
1. Chapter 1

**Ava's POV**

I hop out of my luxorious Range Rover, waving goodbye to my driver as he drops my luggage, which consisted of 2 suitcases, a toilitry bag, my makeup case, and my giant Coach purse, off at the drop off area. I head over to meet Elysia (Ellie), Izzabelle (Izzy for short), and Samantha (Sammi Leigh) at the gate. They are all toting matching Louis Vuitton luggage sets.

"So, we have to go to camp? Really? For the whole summer?" Ellie asked.

"I guess. I heard there are outlet shops nearby! Maybe they have a private limo or something!" Sammi Leigh said hopefully! Izzabelle looked down and resumed filing her nails.

"Maybe this'll be cool. Who knows, there may be cute guys," Izzy said without expression in her voice.

"Izzy, yes Mandy stole Lake from you, but look, that cute counseler over there is giving you, ya know, the 'look'," Ellie comments. Izzabelle pulls out her YSL compact, touches up her simple bronzer and lipgloss and then smoothes her Ralph Lauren V-Neck and Versace mini. She then struts over to the counseler, whose nametag reads Cody. She slips in her kitten heel ballet flat at the last minute.

"Woah there Bessy," Cody says as he helps Izzy up. She smiles, then frowns right away.

"Are you saying I'm fat? Like a cow? Because I actually WORKED in gym class this year! Which caused me to get all sweaty and frustrated and… and…"

"No, not at all. That's just an, um, expression. A very beautiful expression," he said, practically drooling by now.

"Huh? I don't get it," Izzy replied. I sent a text. She yanked her blue Iphone from it's tan leather holster that was attached to her belt loops.

Ava: What you don't get is that he has a crush on you dummy!

"Oh, I get it now!" Izzy said aloud.

"Yeah. You have pretty eyes."

"Huh?"

"I said I'll see ya around, byes!" Cody then speed-walked away.

"He's totally in love with you!" Ellie exclaimed!

"Eep! Wait, I meant sheep!" Izzy tries to mask the fact that she girly-squeals, 'cause that's just her.

"Sheep! Where?" Sammi Leigh said.

"There's no sheep, moron! Just Izzy trying not to girly squeal again," Ellie said.

"Let's head to our cabin. It's too hot out here," I offered.

So we went to our cabin. It had 2 single beds along the back of the room, 2 sets of bunk beds towards the front, a bathroom just off the back, and 6 closets along the sides (3 on each side). Oh yeah, and a crappy air conditioner.

"Remind me why we're here again," Izzy said.

"Because our parents think we should get a taste of 'normal life'. Gawd," I said.

"At least we could bring whatever we wanted," Ellie said. Just then our cabin mates entered the room. One of them was black.

"Um, hi there," they said. They introduced themselves as Grace (the one of color) and Natalie. Then it hit us. We hadn't claimed the single beds yet. I raced for one while Ellie grabbed the other.

"Really?" Izzy said. She hopped up on the top bunk bed. Sammi sighed and laid her stuff on the bottom bunk. Grace and Natalie took the other bunk bed, Natalie on top, Grace on the bottom.

"Hey, our other buds are in the cabin next door. We'll introduce you to them after free swim."

"Swimming? On the first day? Seriously?" Izzabelle exclaimed. So we reluctantly went to the bathrooms to change. I pulled on my red Chanel bikini, Sammi Leigh in her burnt orange monokini that flattered her even tan, Ellie in her black and white Guess? bikini, and Izzabelle in her purple Body Glove bikini. We braided our hair and grabbed our neon sarongs before heading down to the lake.

"OMG no way! It's Cody!"

"Really? Where?" Izzy asked.

"Over there! The one with the six pack!" I said. He noticed Izzy and waved before heading over.

"Well, we meet again. Purple is extremely flattering on you!"

"Oh, thank you," Izzy replied.

"Want to be my 'swim buddy'?" He asked. The girls and I, except for Izzy, giggled. She elbowed me in the ribs.

"Oh, of course!" she exclaimed before trotting off to the water with Cody at her side.

But, this will be no happy love story, because at Camp Confidential, everyone has a secret. Everyone tells someone. And **no one** keeps it.

d


	2. Chapter 2

**(Still) Ava's POV**

As camp progresses we soon meet everyone:

Jenna, whose brother also goes to this camp. She also loves pranks.

Alyssa, Natalie's artsy best friend

Alex, who loves soccer and is sporty

And Chelsea, who we like to call our personal bitch.

I'm happily dating one of the camp's newer couselers, Lucas. He was 17, and we were 13, so it was against the rules of the camp. Cody and Izzy were allowed because they were only one year apart. Sometimes it's hard to keep a secret love, well, secret.

**Izzy's POV**

As I head over to the sailing dock, ready as ever for my lesson with Cody, he stops me in my tracks.

"Hey there, babe. Ready for sailing today?" he asks.

"Of course! Oh shoot, I forgot my towel. I'll meet you over there," I reply before scurrying back to the cabin, where I adjust my hair and grab my towel. When I get out on the porch, I'm stopped in my tracks by none other than Chelsea.

"Oh, hey there Izzabelle. Can you believe that man-whore?"

"Who? Cody? Huh?" I ask.

"Yeah. I'd like to inform you that he tries to get ALL the new girls. He chooses them randomly. Like you."

"He'd never do that, he and I are totally in love."

"That's not what he told me last night."

"Last night? What were you doing with him last night?" I ask, paniced.

"Oh just a little of this," she says while making a kissy face.

"You're such a liar."

"How do you know he didn't fall for me like he fell for you? Last year, he was all over me! He still is, by the way."

"I know why he would never date you," I say, building up my confidence.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because Cody would never date a bitch!" I say and run away.

"Then why would he date you?" she called after me.

Once I'm safely at the sailing dock, Cody is waiting for me.

"Why? Why would you ever date Chelsea?" I ask him.

"I never did. I liked her for a short period of time, but never dated her," he replies, confused.

"Then how come she told me you were quote, all over her?" I ask.

"Ok, tell me why you'd believe _her?"_ he asks.

"Answer my question first," I demand.

"Not until you tell me why-,"

"You don't deserve a reason," I say, cutting him off before shoving him in the lake.

I had been cheated on, lied to, for the second time in a row. I may as well give up on dating and become a lonely old cat lady. Out of despair, I crept into the darkness, hoping to find another desperate guy. I ran into Lucas, one of the newer counselers. He was 17.

"Hey, what's wrong? You've been so, I dunno, frustrated and unhappy all day," he asks me.

"Nothing. Nothing at all," I say.

"Are you sure I can't help?" he asks. His face looked vaguely familiar, as if I'd seen him hanging around us before.

"Maybe, if you did this," I say, leaning in to kiss him. He meets me and our lips touch. I hear leaves crunching, but I brush it off. This kiss felt so perfect. So right. Better than I had ever felt with Cody.

**Ava's POV**

I couldn't believe I was watching my seemingly perfect boyfriend make out with some other slut. I was bound to get to the bottom of this. I just didn't know how. Maybe Lucas will tell me on his own and we'll kiss and make up.

Oh who am I kidding? That girl seemed gorgeous, with her long dark hair and thin frame. Maybe he won't take me back.

Then again, I am gorgeous.

**Izzy's POV**

"I just can't believe Lucas could do this to me," Ava says.

"You mean Lucas, as in one of the head counselers Lucas?" Sammi Leigh asks.

"Yeah, him, why?" Ava asks.

"Isn't it against the rules to be dating?" Sammi Leigh asked back.

"Yeah. Sorry I never told you guys. I don't wanna get caught."

"Don't worry, we won't tell," said Ellie. "We'll find that whore and crush her into a bajillion pieces,"

"Um, yeah. Fun," I offer. Then I sink back into my pillow and pray these girls can't smell a lie from a mile a way.

Oh who am I kidding? I'm doomed to die a harsh death.

**Ellie's POV**

"Ok Ellie, keep your cool," I think to myself. No one needs to know. Well obviously they will find out I'm an FMA fighter when I become one. But no one needs to know I'm in training. I'm still gonna crush that whore that hurt my BFF though, only mildly.

Oh who am I kidding? That chick isn't gonna see the light of day again.

**Sammi Leigh's POV**

"Ok Sammi, just chill, act dumb, and chill. No one will ever figure out you're taking extra credit classes at Harvord. Just stay dumb and blonde and no one will ever notice."

Oh who am I kidding? I'm way too smart for these bitches.


End file.
